Aizen's Soul Society
by TopDogg
Summary: This is a story where Aizen won the winter war and took of the Gotei 13 and soul society, and Tessai Urahara who is Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin son is given a task to infiltrate the soul society in a plan to take down Aizen.
1. Introductions

Aizen's Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I not own Bleach or any of its characters beside the one's I made.**

**Hey this is my first story so be helpful in the reviews, and help with my poor grammar thanks. Also it's open to suggestion towards the storyline I may or may not take your suggestions.**

**This is a story is based 50 years after the main storyline, Aizen won the winter war and took over the soul society.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

"So you all want to be soul reapers huh?" yelled this muscular bald man he wore shinigami's robe with his katana at his hip.

His eyes drifted across the crowd till he saw a one them not paying attention he was tall well built boy with blond hair, well tanned skin and purple eyes.

"Hey boy what's your name" the man asked.

The boy came out of his day dream to reply "Tessai Urahara" the boy replied

"Well I asked whether you wanted to be a soul reaper" the bald man said angrily

"Yea" Tessai answered

"Yes sir is how you should address me" the bald man said in a high and mighty tone.

Only to look down to see the boy in a daydream again, a large vein appeared on his head then he took a deep breath and turned his attention to the group.

The young boy about 12-14 named Tessai was thinking about what happened in the last couple of weeks, how his mother Yoruichi Shihoin was killed by Aizen's Arrancars, how his father Kisuke Urahara gave him this mission to bring down Aizen by infiltrating his new Gotei 13 the anger Aizen filled Tessai with even though they had never met.

As Tessai thought about Aizen he was once again pulled from his day dream as the group proceeded through the 14 foot gates that had just opened with a screech to let them inside into a large court yard with plenty of space it had a statue of Aizen in the middle, the court yard itself was surrounded by large buildings such as the dorms, practice areas and classrooms

They continued into the centre of courtyard, they stopped when they reached an elderly man.

"Greeting Shinigami hopefuls I am the Head teacher at the academy" He began "I am glad to see such a large turn out to get things started you will be divided into three groups to assess your worth, you will be tested on your skill with a blade, spiritual energy, and knowledge, you must pass in all three or be exceptional in two of them, teachers you can began dividing them up" he left the area.

* * *

Tessai was first being tested on his knowledge first in huge lecture hall, up on the walls were painting's of the traitors Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. The test was a simple one on hollows, soul reapers, and the history of the soul society well the altered one anyway, it was all about how corrupted the former Central 46 was and how they stopped the 13 court guard squads from working as they should, it told how Aizen overthrew the evil Central 46 and captains that were under their control.

"Pencils down" said The Teacher in a shrilly high pitched voice she was thin average height looked old but probably not that old, she was the kind of person who had a stick up their arse Tessai could already tell that he wouldn't get along with this teacher. "If you kindly move on to the next test on spiritual energy" she continued.

* * *

The next teacher looked more laid back he had a few tattoos that you could see because of his sleeveless uniform.

"Alright wannabes get in a line in front of that machine" he pointed to a glass chamber with a big computer next to it "alright this machine tests how much spiritual energy you have, it sucks your spiritual energy from you, the longer you last the greater your energy it will return it to you as soon as you pass out.

O almost forgot the passing time is 1 minute" He said with a smile on his face.

The Shinigami hopefuls began lining up one after another so far the record was 2 minute and 26 seconds this is going to be a long day Tessai thought to. himself as he drifted off into another daydream then he was brought out of it when all this cheering began.

Tessai looked up at the score board to see 4 minutes and 34 seconds next to the time was name 'Karin Kurosaki' Tessai was surprised that was a damn good time.

20 minutes later was his turn he stepped into the machine "Good Luck" The teacher said as he closed the door Tessai heard the machine starting up.

He started feeling tingly as the machine did its thing 2 minutes passed and he wasn't really feeling that bad thinking 'I could probably go at least six minutes.

2 more minute passed Tessai was starting to have trouble standing; he searched the crowd as he passed 4 minutes 30 to see that girl's disappointment as he passed her time in the machine.

Just as he got a smile across his face his left leg buckled and he fell to one knee he tried to left his head but couldn't he still had the smile on his face as he blacked out.

He awoke to see a small crowd of those who were finished around him "so how did I go" Tessai said as he got up cheerfully, it was a weird because it felt as though nothing happened.

"5 minutes and 14 seconds buddy" and unknown boy said "yea that was amazing you definitely will it to the advance class" stated another "It was pretty good" someone in the back said unhappily everybody turned to see the girl from before Karin it was obvious from the tone of her voice she didn't like being beaten.

"Well sorry about that I'll try not to beat you so bad next time" Tessai responded in a mocking tone as he walked away.

He watched from a distance for the rest of the test, a few people made it over 2 minutes but nothing special he heard the teacher tell to move on now that they were all done as Tessai moved along to his next class which he was looking forward.

Just as he was walking out the door "Hey Tessai" Tessai turned around to the teacher approaching "yes, sir" Tessai responded the teacher put out his hand while he said "I'm Shou Kimura I look forward to teaching you" Tessai took his hand and shook in a lazy manner.

* * *

"Alright people let's get ready to filter out the weaklings" the newest teacher said in a over excited tone she was a tall tone woman with messy blond hair, a large scar running across her face and large breast in a far to revealing top.

She showed the group some moves with a blade for about an hour but Tessai was too busy think about Karin Kurosaki,

She looked about three years older than him but he look older for his age too but mostly it was those eyes they looked worn and tired

"You there boy quit day dreaming you're up first" she yelled in a not angry tone "So who wants to fight pretty boy here" the teacher said as she looked through the group "I will" came a voice Tessai recognized he looked around to see Karin "I'm going to kick your arse dickhead" she stated Tessai sighed as she picked up her wooden sword and took a stance

Karin ran at Tessai with surprising speed but he had experience sparring with his father unlike Karin, Tessai gracefully dodged then gripped his sword and lunged at her, she blocked amazingly and swung her foot in to Tessai gut sending him back short of breath.

"Wow your better without the blade like a brute with no skill" he said mockingly "shut up and fight" she replied they both ran at each other and engaged in what seemed pretty even.

"Your quite good with your hands and feet" Tessai said mockingly "but this test is skill with a blade" "SHUT UP" Karin screamed in a charge, the combatants met ferociously the onlookers stared in awe, they keep at each other for another few minutes, the battle swayed neither way.

And just then Tessai missed judge a swing and got hit with a spin kick to face for his mistake it sent him flying.

Tessai slowly got up and spat blood a smile appeared on Karin's face as she thought now his mad, Tessai had a scary face as he looked at Karin "bad move girl" Tessai said in a creepy tone.

Then he started running at her at amazing speed as she braced herself for the attack Tessai leapt into air confusing Karin as he came down with a powerful swing Karin barely got her sword into position in time.

Her heart stopped as her sword broke in two "shit" she muttered this brought a smile to Tessai face as he saw her fear.

Karin barely dodged the rest of the swing but then Tessai took a swipe with his foot and took out her feet and the next thing she knew she was on the ground with his wooden sword at her throat.

The big breasted woman was clapping "Well done, the both of you, I love the fight in you girl, that is how it's meant to be done" she told

Tessai put his sword down and put his hand out to help Karin who was still in shock she took it "Thanks" she muttered quietly "no problem" Tessai replied as he put his hand into his pockets and head back into to the group he took a nap in the back.

He awoke to see two huge breasts right above him he jumped up in fright the teacher was there smiling at him "you did good today kid" The large breasted Teacher said "you better to get going to the court yard you don't wanna be late" "thanks" Tessai replied walking away She called after him " by the way I'm Hinta".

Tessai got to the court yard just in time, the head teacher gave a speech to the hopefuls, to Tessai it was all pretty boring he just sat in the back daydreaming.

Tessai perked up at the end to find out when he would get his test results.

"Your test results will be available to you tomorrow afternoon" The Head Teacher told "now make your way to the temporary dorm, Goodnight".

**

* * *

**

Well that was my first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it as much as me please give me lots of advice since this is my first story sorry about the fight scene I'm not to good at them but I'll get better so stick with me .


	2. Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to bleach or any of its characters only those who I created.**

**This is chapter 2 I didn't get any reviews so far so I can't improve my writing, or write how you want me to write so if you want this story to improve please give me some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Academy

Tessai woke early that morning, he put on his clothes they were dirty and torn

'It will be great once I get my academy' Kimono Tessai thought to himself

Tessai walked out of the dorm his eyes squinted as the morning sun hit him, Tessai estimated it was about 6am, he yawned and decided to take a walk around the school grounds.

Tessai proceeded through the main courtyard enjoy the silent tranquillity in the air, he passed a large building it had a sign that read 診療所 (Infirmary), Tessai went further into the grounds passing multiple buildings, he stopped at the kido practice range Tessai had a look at 10 dummies lined up in front of large concrete wall, Tessai could sense a number of spells protecting the wall, he surveyed the area for a little longer then moved on.

A while later Tessai got back to hear other waking up.

"Alright please follow me to the cafeteria for breakfast" a voice said from inside the dorm

A senior student walked out with everybody following him Tessai slipped into the pack.

* * *

Tessai chose to eat lunch alone so he could be with his thoughts; he decided to contact his father tonight with the device Kisuke Urahara gave him.

"Hey you excited about getting our results after breakfast" Tessai turned to see Karin taking a seat next to him

Karin saw Tessai looking at her a little confused "about yesterday" she began "I'm sorry about yesterday if I came off a little cold and bitchy but I'm just really competitive and didn't like the Idea that you were younger and still better than me " Karin said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with a little competition" Tessai replied happily

Karin laughed "well that's great, I didn't want to make enemies my first day" she said jokingly

Tessai also laughed as he gazed over her body, she was quite beautiful, with had flowing black hair that touched her shoulders and although in the face she looked about seventeen her body looked much older, with curves in all the right places a well endowed chest, Tessai wondered how she was so good looking but still had a tomboy look.

Karin saw Tessai gazing at her "see anything you like" Karin said to make fun of him

Tessai broke his daydream and was quite embarrassed.

"So did you hear anything about how the other groups went" Tessai said in attempt to change the conversation.

"Well actually I heard that this one kid aced all of tests and beat everybody in the class with ease" Karin replied seriously.

"Really" Tessaisaid he was quite intrigued

"what was his name?" Tessai asked

"Katsu Aizen" Karin replied

"Aizen" Tessai said angrily

"Yea, they say he is the Commander-Captain Sosuke Aizen's nephew" Karin said slowly, she was little taken back from Tessai sudden anger

Tessai regained his cool, Karin was looking at him just as she was about to ask him something.

"Good morning hopefuls"

'Saved' Tessai thought as he turned around to see who was speaking.

It was the Head teacher, He started speaking again "I would just like to congratulate you all on you wonderful performance, some more than others, but sadly you all didn't make it, to see whether you made it or not and if so which class proceed in an orderly fashion to the dorm you were staying in, if you didn't make it gather your things and assemble in the court yard where you will be shown out, and for those you did make it return stay in your dorm till further notice thank you".

Tessai and Karin joined the masses ass the made their way out of cafeteria and towards the dorm, Tessai was one of the few who wasn't worried about getting in, he was busy think about Katsu Aizen, Sosuke Aizen's nephew, Tessai searched the crowd pointlessly because he didn't know what he looked like.

He turned to Karin who looked surprising worried, Tessai thought this was funny because she went so well in the tests.

"Don't worry I have no doubt that you made it" Tessai said sincerely, Karin took comfort in his words.

Tessai and Karin were some of the last to get there; there were two senior students there to address the group.

One of the said "For those of you who made it please come us to receive your academy kimono".

"It looks like it will be awhile before we find out" Karin said as her worries started to come back.

Tessai and Karin stood there for about 15minutes watching the faces of those who had made it and those who didn't till

"WHO'S TESSAI URAHARA" yelled a voice in the crowd

"I am" Tessai replied to the crowd

Tessai watched as the crowd parted to let someone through then he appeared, he looked about 15 or 16, he was average height for his age which was about the same as Tessai, he had jet black hair, pale skin, small brown eyes, he wasn't thin but wasn't muscular either but he had a commanding look about him that he knew he was better than most.

"I tied first with you?" this boy said with disgust

Tessai put 1 and 2 together and replied "I take it your Katsu Aizen"

"Yes I am" Katsu replied proudly

"So I came first, nice" Tessai said in a cheery tone that he got from his father.

"Tied first" Katsu snapped "like your filth could ever best me"

Katsu left with a white haired large breasted woman following him.

Tessai stayed with Karin till she found out whether she made it, she did and came 6th and made advance class as well.

The Senior Students began again "for those who made top 10 and are in the advance please assemble in front of me.

The group quickly assembled quickly Tessai and Karin stood at the back.

In front of them was a large musclier man who was about 20 but looked a lot older he had well tanned with dark brown shaggy hair (this isn't Chad but I did model him after Chad) His name was Yuuta Yoshida.

In front of him was Katsu and the girl who his was with earlier she had white hair, and thin nearly closed eyes, Huge breasts and was really good looking she looked a year or two older than Katsu about the same age as Karin her name was Natsumi Ichimaru.

There was a new character in their pack he was stocky well built man who looked about 24 he had a scar across his face and red hair his name was Daichi Arai.

The others were Takumi Kuchiki, Shinobu Tanaka, Sakura Kuchiki and Yasu Shiba.

"Alright follow me" the senior student said.

They walked through the school grounds till they reached a large open classroom they preceded inside all that was there was a large machine and a man typing into the computer attached to it, he turned around.

"Greetings new students I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi" He said in a weird tone with a creepy smile.

Everybody including Katsu was extremely disturbed by this man.

"Congratulations you are the first year to use this machine" Mayuri said

"What does that... machine do? Karin said with fear in her eyes

" I glad you asked this machine allows people to materialise their zanpakuto instantly provided you have enough spiritual pressure to survive, that's why you must have gotten at least 3 minutes and 30 seconds in the spiritual energy test to make it to the advance class" Mayuri explained

"Now who's first" he said cheerfully

Everybody was hesitating till Tessai spoke up

"I'll go" he said and walked towards the machine

Mayuri eyes drifted and he took a good look at Tessai

"Well isn't that funny" Mayuri muttered to himself

Tessai walked into the machine it was a lot like the energy draining one but bigger.

"Good luck" Karin call out

The machine started up then it was just like before, he felt his energy leaving his body but not like before were it was being sucked out he seemed to be using it up after about 10 seconds Tessai let out a scream, it hurt a lot but the others couldn't hear him, thankfully, the machine began to fog up with Tessai purple reiatsu after about 25 seconds of agonising pain it stopped as the reiatsu began to condense between his hands, it began to take shape of a standard katana.

Then the machine stopped and Tessai stumbled out with a sword in his hands most people cheered Tessai found a chair and fell to sleep tired.

He awoke to see most people asleep tired from there turn in the machine, some of them were spooning their swords Tessai laughed the only other awake were Katsu and Natsumi they were admiring their swords.

* * *

Tessai walked outside to get some fresh air still holding his sword he thought about sticking it through Sosuke Aizen he could feel hatred in his sword and how it was born with a purpose to kill someone.

"Is he still alive?"

Tessai turned around to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi stand before him.

"Is who alive" Tessai replied with annoyance, why is he so indirect Tessai thought to himself.

"Your father" Mayuri said plainly

Tessai was shocked he had been found out

"Cat got your tongue" Mayuri said mockingly

"Who is asking" Tessai said as he calmed himself down

"Just an old friend Kisuke... hey I'm not going to tell anyone what you say is between us" Mayuri said with a smile on his face

Tessai decided to take his chances "yes he is doing fine"

"Do you know his entire plan yet" Mayuri asked

"What?" Tessai said, he was in trouble now

"Well anyway when you start the plan count me in I'm sick of the restrictions of my experiments and always doing what he said... he made me put my Nemu down" Mayuri said sadly

Mayuri walked off to leave Tessai dumbfounded

* * *

Tessai went back to his room to contact his father and tell him of the things that transpired, he went to his bag and pulled out a small circular device he laid his hand out flat and placed the device in the middle it began hovering as Tessai made a ball of condensed reiatsu around after about a minute the face of Kisuke Urahara appeared he looked tired an worn out, he hadn't been the same since Tessai mother died.

"Hey dad" Tessai said cheerfully it felt good to see his father

"Hello Tessai" Kisuke replied wearily, he wasn't wearing his hat, that wasn't a good sign

"You should take a break you look awful" Tessai said, he was worried about his dad

"Look unless your reporting In I got to go" Kisuke said coldly

"Yea I do" Tessai said quickly, he didn't want his dad to go

Tessai told his father about what had happened over the past two days, the tests, Karin Kurosaki, Katsu Aizen, Natsumi Ichimaru, the machine that materialised your zanpakuto and the conversation with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Stay close to that Karin Kurosaki we can use her and be weary of Mayuri, we can and cannot trust him for the same reasons, good job son" Kisuke said

Tessai felt good to hearing those words and just then he realised how tired he was.

* * *

**I'm sorry about that boring chapter I had to get that out of the way the next one will be more exciting I hoping to get out of Academy by chapters 5 and 6 and be into the main storyline by chapter 10**

**Mayuri is still alive because he doesn't have allegiance to anyone so Aizen let him live and stay, but he keeps him on a short leash.**

**Natsumi Ichimaru = Gin + Rangiku lets say Rangiku is brain washed by Aizen at the request of Gin. **


End file.
